<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derp by DoomedKelpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520383">Derp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie'>DoomedKelpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Black Jack (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Surgery, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Black Jack takes Pinoko to the park?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Jack/Batman, Black Jack/Dr. Honma</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black Jack wiped sweat from his brow. He was at the park with Pinoko, and of course some dude had a super serious ear infection that was totally life-threatening at the park. So of course he operated on said dude cuz yeah he can magically cure whatever with surgery even if it’s a viral or fungal infection cuz he’s magic. Anyway, so the dude he just operated on was now just kinda lying on the ground cuz what the hell else was Black Jack supposed to do with him? Suddenly, he saw Dr. Honma start strolling through the park. Ignoring the fact that he died like 30 episodes ago, Black Jack started to blush. He totally like had a major crush on him so his heart went all like doki doki. Then, Pinoko magically appeared next to him and farted.<br/>“Chenchei? Da hell you doin?” Pinoko asked.<br/>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,”  Black Jack said cuz he didn’t want to tell his daughter/ assistant/ self-proclaimed wife about his crush.<br/>And because why not, Dr. Honma saw them and galloped over since he apparently kept a horse in his pocket.<br/>“Black Jack,” he called out as he fwooshed off of the horse.<br/>He got down on one knee.<br/>“Will you marry me?” asked the doctor.<br/>Black Jack was all like holy cheesedoodle.<br/>“Hell yeah!” he answered.<br/>Dr. Honma scooped him up bridal style cuz now they were gonna get married.<br/>“But chenchei, I’M your wife!” Pinoko argued.<br/>“Pinoko, you may be eighteen, but you have the body and the mentality of a child, so no,” Black Jack said.<br/>Then, just as Dr. Honma and Black Jack were about to ride off into the sunset, they heard a familiar song start playing in the background.<br/>NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA<br/>A man clad in a black costume swooped in…<br/>AND HIS NAME WAS JOHN CENA!!!!<br/>…I mean Batman. His name was Batman.<br/>“No, Black Jack! It is I, Batman, and I have come to make you my bride!” Batman announced.<br/>Black Jack was all like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.<br/>“B-But Batman, I haven’t seen you since high school,” Black Jack sputtered.<br/>“Don’t care,” Batman said. “True love conquers time!”<br/>“Yeah but he just said he would marry me and we love each other soooooooo,” Dr. Honma retorted.<br/>“Nope,” Batman denied as he took out his batmerang thingy cuz he doesn’t have any actual superpowers.<br/>He then threw the batmerang at Dr. Honma, who, despite being like 6,000 years old, dodged it. The batmerang spun around and sliced off Batman’s head.<br/>“HOLY CRAPMONKIES!!!!” Black Jack shouted. “I MUST SAVE HIM!!!”<br/>So, to save Batman’s life, he sewed his head onto the hand of the dude he operated on earlier.<br/>Then, he and Dr. Honma rode off into the sunset as previously planned and got married. Batman fell in love with the dude after they both woke up and got married too. <br/>The End.<br/>Derp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>